


飞在风中的小雨

by oncealiceswann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, F/F, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, 互攻, 女A男B
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: “所以，”他对旁边的听众眨眨眼，“世界上只有一个电子。”*非典型女A男B，年下，有互攻，有剧情，虐（可能）*不会出现物化或强迫情节好吧其实并没有用到太多abo设定
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	飞在风中的小雨

**Author's Note:**

> 此文诞生于作者的sexually repressed时期，题目都是随便写的（…我对不起伍佰，只是spotify正好循环到），中文名不会取全是谷歌随机生成的，对不起。作者是一个很忙的学生，想起来就更新。  
> 几个要素：  
> 1.不会出现non consenting sex. 个人极其反感强迫性行为所以不会出现。  
> 2.可能会出现D/S（会有角色互换）  
> 3.其实我对abo没有很熟，有不合理的地方还请指出  
> 4.有主角x其他人的情节出现  
> 5.男主和女主有年龄差  
> 6.作者性经验有限，某些地方可能写得跟实际有偏差
> 
> 以上，如果可以接受的话欢迎点进来

“阿凡是一个很老实的女孩。”故乡的人们都这么说。尹一凡很讨厌这些人，就像讨厌自己的名字和为自己取名的父母一样。在那里她是一个不存在的人，就和她的名字一样淹没在芸芸众生中。因此她早早离开了这里，去另一个国家生活。那里依然没人在意她，她感到像空气一样自由。她不爱社交，总是一个人。一周七天，洗衣、做饭、学习、做爱。星期六，让一个卷发男孩像罗密欧一样爬进她的窗户，对她发号施令；星期二早晨，她坐在一个女孩的脸上；星期天，她像女王一样调教一个想被控制的朋友。那个男孩的阶层比她高，从小养尊处优，却喜欢屈服在她脚下。某天，她去那男孩的城市度假，再次占有他。做完以后，她一个人去洗手间，突然止不住地流泪起来。那个男孩注意到她很久没出来，于是敲了敲门。她没回答。门没上锁，他自作主张地走了进来。 

“你怎么了？你为什么要哭？”他不知所措地在她旁边坐下。 

她坐在地上，把沾着体液的毛巾扔在一边。“因为我感觉很孤独。” 

“什么？”那男孩有些惊讶地看着她。“你因为操了我所以很孤独？” 

她笑了。“我不知道为什么。” 

“好吧，我不知道该怎么帮你。”那男孩局促地盘起腿。她没去理会那男孩，自顾自地陷入沉思。不明所以的男孩好奇地看着她。 

突然，她站起来，面带笑容。“我决定了，我要回家。下周就走。” 

“真的吗？”男孩睁大眼睛。“你不回来了吗？” 

“我很快就回来，”她说，“但在此之前… 我要回去一趟。” 

于是，在离开家乡七年后的某天，阿凡暂时将她的情人们抛在身后，整理好小小的行李箱，订了一张返乡的机票。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以男主还是没有出场…


End file.
